


Tidal Waves

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Lance week 2k16, son needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: “From time to time, one must release the grime built up inside them to to free their emotions like the ocean.” ― Suzy Kassem, Rise Up and Salute the Sun: The Writings of Suzy Kassem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really had fun with this one and kind of got longish compared to Shiro's. It got me pumping another Voltron fic lol.
> 
> Prompts Used: Day 2: Family/Garrison + Day 4: Ocean + Day 5: Spark

Lance woke up the sound memory of ocean waves buzzing in his ears and the soft texture of sand covering his body.

He didn’t know what that meant as he slowly woke up still smelling the salt and reminiscing of the heat from the sun pressing his chest and face. It has been a couple of weeks since he trusted the blue lion robot to launch him off in unknown regions in space. And so far, Lance would say things could have been worse; they could have ended up in a similar situation as Shiro when they rescued him. But they didn’t, not yet at least. They had Allura and Coran to help them navigate the galaxy and figure out this paladin business. Heck, he could even say that he was quite proud of his team being full of talented people that it felt like it was possible to liberate different planets and win over the Galra empire any day now. There was still a taste of naivety in that confidence but, Lance was just that kind of person. He was full of hope and trust that things would get better. Wallowing for too long would only damage one’s heart and soul until it couldn’t repair itself. He was raised to know crying was not be looked down upon, it was another form of strength and release. He knew his limits of withholding emotions that most people considered hiding; he understood the fear of watching people mocking your own weakness. He lived through it after all. Bullying, was just another stage he walked on and tried his best to keep his head high. What helped him get through it was he living with a huge family that loved him and friends like Hunk to keep him company when he let all his emotions, the good and the bad, ride out of his body like tidal waves.

It was always a rush that flooded him: love, fear, acceptance, shame and gratitude. Years of substituting laughter and façade masks until they became a little more genuine. It was mundane and tedious after a couple of bitch fits but, Lance saw that attitude as improvement of wanting to get better and positive. And he did, forming Voltron was surprisingly what he needed. He got homesick don’t get him wrong, but Lance saw this separation from Earth as a big test for himself to grow. He missed him family’s jokes and love, but he had a team of people that worked side by side him and would go such lengths for him (and vice versa). He still didn’t understand most the altean technology like Pidge, or being the best mechanic like Hunk or a great fighter like Shiro and Keith but, Lance had his own wits to help when it counted. His flirtatious nature was nothing that defined everything about him; instead it was a tool that made him learn about others without looking like a threat, to ease the tensions that sometimes inflicted their stressful days and in many ways make people feel great about themselves because they should. He was a fast learner as he learned short cuts to maneuver his blue lion when he rode out in space. He was friendly guy and he was accepted to the Garrison in the first place. He wasn’t a full on text book kind of guy but he knew enough to get by when he was still in Earth. There was a lot of things about him that people still didn’t realize about him, not that he was a total bragger (just some days when there was a long pause of silence).

His team knew he was up in space for a reason (even when they complained about his behavior), and it made him work harder when they trained and went to various small missions. He was a spark that never gave out when he was in the whole hero mode. They recognized his planning schemes worked, he was quick and fearless after all. And while Lance was the smiling face of Voltron he made sure keep his part of the team go so smoothly as possible. He checked on his team the best way Lance could; drive them crazy with his jokes and being nosy. He was sure they appreciated it, Shiro would chuckle and ruffle his hair, Coran would be like that one uncle that would hover and laugh at his earth life tales and ask for more. Hunk being the closest person to him would enjoy his company as they had history of letting one vent and vent until they fell asleep in confront of each other’s secrets. Allura was like that fun older girl crush you had that didn’t bat an eye when you tried to flirt, and at the same time would the right person to joke and mess around with. Keith and Pidge were in the same spectrum of getting sass everywhere in the atmosphere, it was all fun and games as he got jabbed with their bantering and sense of humor. They all liked Lance to give him space to be himself and he was grateful. If not a little scared of losing them the longer they hovered and flew in space without much of a dent of ruining the Galra empire. He knew it took time and resources but it got him anxious when those rare days hurled into him and let his senses dull over and let his memories invade his body.

It was simultaneously burdening and warm to feel; hearing his family calling out him. When he slept he still found himself turning his body to tuck an empty side, when he woke up he would remember that he didn’t have to be careful of stepping on a smaller body. That his parents wouldn’t be there to call him down, or be close by the ocean. There wouldn’t a school break where he would see his family again and let them meet his Voltron family. On the other hand, there wasn’t any homework per-say to do. He also had a chance to be proactive and protect his family from Zarkon. It was both a blessing to be independent and cut off from everything he was used to. It was a challenge and like before Lance would rise above it and shine with his new set of family and new friends he made along the way. He couldn’t wait to tell his family about this, to wake up hearing the ocean waves and not be because of a memory but, rather because he was physically there taking a nap underneath the sun.


End file.
